Take Care
by suckersoprano
Summary: After a surprisingly good first date, Rick invites Craig up to his apartment and has something of a shocking surprise for his date. NSFW Factventure


Rick was fumbling with his keys, Craig noticed. The jangling was almost getting on his nerves when Rick finally screwed up a smooth smile and a question. Craig gave him a small side-long look; the man was attractive, he wasn't going to lie; there was just something about Rick that didn't sit right with him. The blonde man had dated quite a few men in his 40 years of life, so he'd gotten kind of a _sense_ about certain types. Rick didn't really fit into any of the types. Craig was at first convinced that Rick was some kind of ladies' man, which is why it surprised him when Rick asked him to dinner one night. After that, he was sure that the tall dark-haired man was one of those 'tall, dark, dashing, and serious' types, but he actually managed to make Craig laugh through dinner, about silly things. Now he looked borderline nervous; this man was confusing.

"So… did you want to come upstairs?" Rick asked, his green gaze locked on Craig's mouth while he fingered his keys.

If Craig had to guess, the other man's body language almost said… he was _very_ nervous, "Mm, alright," he said with a ghost of a smile.

Rick nearly dropped his key ring trying to push his key through the lock of his apartment door. Craig gave him a funny look as he shoved his hands into his brown city coat, glancing around the studio apartment. The 'bedroom' was behind the kitchen, which was immediately to his right when he entered. Rick led him back toward the bed and immediately scampered off another direction to fuss with something else.

A water bed. Craig bounced just slightly on the rippling mattress as he sat on it. This wasn't quite what he was expecting when Rick invited him upstairs; not that he truly knew what he was expecting in the first place. Spectacled pink eyes scanned the bedroom, as the living area and kitchen were innocuous enough, save for the huge flat screen TV taking up most of the main room. That was a stereotypical 'male' thing, so Craig could let it pass as normal.

Rick's_ bedroom_ on the other hand, was a whole other story. He was perched atop Star Trek bedspread, which he'd discovered as he pushed the three body length pillows to the other side. On the headboard, there were assorted figurines of characters Craig didn't recognize standing in little metal stands, in various poses that suggested they were in a gun fight. Craig regarded them with some curious interest as he started to unravel his scarf from his neck.

"Want somethin' to drink?" Rick said, fidgeting just slightly under Craig's sudden gaze.

Craig's eyebrows quirked into a quizzical shape, "How old are you again?"

"Thirty-nine," Rick mumbled, moving to his kitchen.

He returned with two opened beers, offering one to Craig, who was giving him an analytical look that he wasn't terribly sure he liked. The thin man's expression turned from one of analysis to some kind of amusement once he accepted the bottle. He shrugged off his coat, passing the bottle from one hand to the other to remove his arms from the sleeves while Rick stared. Craig was beginning to have a hunch about something, but he'd have to see things out. Rick quickly took Craig's coat and scarf without asking, hanging them up in a closet after setting down his beer on the table.

Craig watched him, turning his head slightly; he had seemed so self-assured before, like he knew exactly how to be charming and smooth. That man was gone as Craig watched him with a half-smile; he was fumbling with a hanger. He took a sip from his bottle and got off of the bed with some difficulty, the water bed almost didn't want to let him go. He wandered around the shelves, inspecting games and books and DVDs all lined up surprisingly neatly. He pulled out a DVD that said 'Transformers' on the front. Another knowing smile pulled at the corners of Craig's mouth when he put it back. He scanned the rows and row of Star Trek seasons idly, sipping from his bottle as he went along.

"Whatchit," Rick suddenly said, putting a hand on a low hanging model that Craig almost walked right into, forehead first.

Craig halted and blinked up at the model, "The Enterprise, right?" he said with a strange smile.

"Yeah."

"Mm, I see you have a thing for Indiana Jones, too," Craig said, motioning to the several movie posters behind the dark-haired man.

"Heh, somethin' like that," Rick said, passing his bottle between hands with a nervous smile.

Craig ran his hand through his hair before broaching the subject he wanted to bring up. It was a little delicate, considering how much bravado the man had through dinner. He made himself out to seem like some kind of Casanova, and really, he was not living up to that expectation. There wasn't anything _wrong_ with that, Craig simply had to know.

Craig delicately set his bottle down on a shelf, drawing closer to Rick who unconsciously licked his lips. The effect was actually kind of adorable, for a man who was at least five inches taller than Craig. A fairly chaste kiss later, Craig hoped they would have broken the ice, but it actually seemed to make Rick tense up further.

Craig peered up at him over the rims of his glasses, "You don't do this often, do you?" he inquired with a soft voice.

Rick chewed his lip and averted his gaze, "That obvious?"

Craig curled his fingers around Rick's neck gently, playing with the stray locks of hair dangling over his nape, "When was the last time?"

The tips of Rick's ears were starting to turn red, "Er… th'last time? There was this one time… well, never?"

This was a bit of surprising news; Craig's eyebrows began to blend in with his hairline, "Never!"

Rick looked as though he wanted to sink right into the ground, "Gotta shitton o'bad luck, I dunno. I've had people here, but… One thing lead to 'nother. One gal straight up turned on her heels and left."

It didn't take Craig very long to regain his composure, "D-do you still want to?" he asked, trying to chase the shock out of his voice.

"I mean, if you don't wanna, I kin understand—"

Craig couldn't take that near-ashamed look on his face any longer; Craig tugged Rick's neck down so he could kiss him hard. Rick actually got brave enough to pull the blonde against his chest and Craig put his hand on Rick's shoulder, toying with the collar of Rick's buttoned shirt. He suddenly pulled away to glance a Rick looking shocked and a little apprehensive. Craig just gave him a little smile and gently pushed him toward the wall, using the leverage to pull him down to nibble on his earlobe.

"If you'd like, I'll take care of you," he said softly, running his hands down Rick's shivering arms.

It wasn't really his style to take the lead; he tended to be with partners who shared responsibility. Rick's strained deep breaths and half-lidded green eyes already meant that Craig had a large effect on the taller man; Craig was more than alright with 'corrupting' this him… Maybe he'd get a lock on the type of person he was if he did. Rick nodded wordlessly, frantically. Craig smiled; he at least had the privilege to know he was already exceeding expectations.

"I'll show you first, and then you'll try, okay?" Craig whispered.

He didn't wait for an answer; too busy kissing the hollow of Rick's throat to listen. He hummed something that sounded like an affirmative, at least. Craig's long fingers pulled open the buttons of Rick's shirt, methodically and patiently picking them apart from the top down.

"Firstly, foreplay is employed to remove one another of clothing," Craig was instructing while murmuring against the taller man's skin, "It also begins the arousal response."

Taking that as direction, Rick moved his hands to Craig's vest, but they were quickly batted away in favor of Craig's thin fingers pressing against the fly of his pants, making Rick sharply exhale at the pressure on his groin. Just as soon as that pressure was there, it was gone again; Craig had begun to trace the lines of Rick's stomach with his fingertips. Again, Rick attempted to help free Craig of his clothes as well, but Craig deftly grabbed his wrist and pressed it against the wall firmly with heavy breath from his 'student.'

"I said I'd show you," Craig repeated, trailing his fingers down Rick's wrist and arm, pushing his shirt over his shoulder.

The only response he got was a thick, nervous swallow and a nod; Craig continued to work Rick out of his shirt with a pleased hum, "Of course, there are many methods of foreplay," he continued, voice dropping just slightly.

"Yeah?" Rick said, a little shaky, "Like what?"

Craig's pink gaze flicked up to Rick's face for a moment, "Touching," he listed, very lightly brushing his fingertips across Rick's collarbone and down the center of his chest.

"Kissing," he continued, pressing his mouth where his hands left off, pressing his mouth in a line back up the dark haired man's chest, kissing up to his throat, pulling back millimeters from his skin, "Sucking," he stated and illustrated the point by latching on to his skin just under his chin and pulling back with a wet sound.

By now, Rick's hands had made it to his company's waist and Craig let his hands dig into the fabric of his clothing. The man's head was nearly pressed against his shoulder, his breathing shallow and heavy, but Craig wasn't done yet. Without warning, he nipped just under his ear before sinking his teeth right into his neck with a muffled moan from the larger man.

"Biting," he added cheekily after the fact, dragging his hands back down Rick's chest to rest on his beltline letting his mouth follow just behind, "Licking," he said, dragging his tongue down the lines of his chest, leaving a trail along the lines of his stomach and around his navel.

"Good fuckin' _god_," came the low gasp, Craig smiled, pleased with the results.

He righted himself and kissed his way back to Rick's ear, "There are also forms of friction," he murmured again showing him with a slow grind of his hips against the front of Rick's jeans.

Rick's hands tightened at the small of the blonde's back and tried to press him harder against him, rocking his hips insistently, but slowly, in a haze. Craig let him, smiling at the very quiet, breathless swears he was eliciting from the bigger man. He moved his mouth just barely and breathed against his ear causing him to shudder and press against him harder. For the first time, Craig gasped very faintly at the pressure between them. Being in control, making Rick turn into a puddle in his hands was more arousing than he originally anticipated. His thin fingers pressed against Rick's belt and deftly undid the buckle, slowly undoing the fastenings.

"Last thing I can recall," he mumbled while his hands worked, "Is a thing called dirty talk. For example…"

Craig could swear he heard Rick's breathing completely stop to listen to his hushed tones. Oh good, found something he might particularly like. He very carefully pressed the palm of his hand against Rick's stomach, dragging it downward to press against his groin with a firm twist of his wrist against his clothed, but very, very hard cock. The bigger man stiffened slightly, unused to unfamiliar contact there, but he quickly relaxed again with heavy, panting groan the more the blonde's fingers pressed against his flesh.

He shuddered again when a warm wetness was dragged across the shell of his ear, Craig's own labored breathing immediately chilled it back down again, "I'm going to show you _exactly_ how _I_ want this," Craig whispered, hooking his fingertips over the waistband of Rick's boxers, "But I'm going to drive you _completely_ mad first."

"_Oh jesus fuckin' god_," Rick could only moan as Craig's cool fingertips skirted the head of his arousal, tracing the lines of the slit and the ridge there, pressing against the vein along the bottom.

"Perhaps for the next lesson, we should move to the bed," Craig murmured and pulled away, beckoning.

Rick staggered forward, eagerly following Craig and allowing the other man to sit him on the edge. He got a stern look when he tried to lift his hands and help Craig while he undid the buttons on his own shirt. The blonde paced around the room while he unbuttoned and finally stopped at the bedside drawers, pulling out various action figures that he did not recognize until he reached the bottom and found what he was looking for. Rick could only watch him, wincing at what he might find in there, but the smaller man only pulled out a small bottle of lubrication and inspected the label, his shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders.

"Edible," he commented with a quirked mouth, "Strawberry. Useful."

Now, more relaxed, Rick grinned a little, "What's th'next lesson, teach?" he teased, eyes following Craig right back to the foot of the bed.

One hand was placed on the man's broad chest and pushed, guiding him to lay back while they both shifted to get Rick's jeans completely off. The pink eyed man didn't answer immediately, pulling Rick's green boxers down completely as well before anything else. Rick's erection bobbed up when it was freed and he sat up to lean on his elbows

"We'll continue with erogenous zones," he stated primly, "Such as the hips…"

Rick tensed, almost expecting Craig's lips to trace the lines of his hip bones, skirting dangerously close to his arousal, but avoiding it completely, "And the stomach," he said against the man's skin, tracing back up his hip bone and across his lower stomach, right above the head of his cock.

The dark haired man relaxed with a shudder, rocking upward involuntarily, "The back of the knees," Craig continued, pulling his mouth away and dragging his fingertips just under his knees, nails just barely scraping down his thighs, "The inside of the thighs," he muttered, replacing his fingertips with his mouth again, nipping his way down to the space between Rick's painfully hard length and his leg, biting down gently on that area of skin, making Rick jump with a low, heady growl.

Similar treatment was giving to the other side; the blonde could feel Rick shaking under his touch. He pulled away, passing his tongue over his bottom lip, watching Rick's face over the frames of his glasses. He'd be kind and stop teasing now.

"I'm sure you're aware there is more than one kind of sex," he said offhand and vaguely, foggily, Rick nodded, "There's digital sex, or hand jobs, I believe they're called."

He retrieved the bottle of lube from the ground and flipped the top, coating his hand with the strawberry flavored liquid, passing the slightly sticky substances between his fingers with the other hand pressed firmly on Rick's stomach, holding him down. He held his fingers over the hard length in front of him, letting the slick and slightly cool lube fall from his hands and onto Rick's skin, making the man jump with a gasp. Craig's mouth curled into a smirk and he immediately wrapped his hand around him, coating his cock thoroughly, smearing it up and down his length and paying special attention to the head, rubbing the pad of his forefinger into the slit. His gaze flicked up to Rick's jaw dropping open and his head leaning back, he gripped his cock a little tighter and began to very slowly stroke.

"_Hannghh,_ _Shit…_," Rick swore, trying to buck up, but held down with Craig's firm hand.

"Most find that this form of sex isn't quite sufficient," Craig said conversationally, watching his hand moving up and down Rick's shaft, rotating his wrist every so often.

Rick summoned up the breath to speak with a deep gasp, "Y'gonna… _ah… fuck_, gonna tell me what is, then?" he tried to crack a smile, but it immediately broke when Craig sped up.

"Penetrative sex, or oral sex," he said simply, squeezing gently every so often.

The more desperately Rick tried to roll his hips up, the slower Craig stroked, finally making the bigger man buck up with a frustrated grunt, which only made Craig remove his hands completely, pushing down on his hips to still them. Panting, painfully hard, and teased to hell and back, Rick lifted his head with a clenched jaw, watching Craig's raised eyebrows and smirking mouth. His tongue passed his lips again and Rick could only watch, completely transfixed until his pink mouth pressed over the head of his cock. His back hit the bed and he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes with a choked groan, so completely overwhelmed by the feeling of Craig's tongue swiping off the flavored substance with a pleased hum.

"_Ahhh, god!_" he finally cried out, dropping his hands to Craig's shoulders, "Swear t'fuckin'…"

Craig pulled completely off of him and lazily swiped his tongue across the head, watching Rick's strained reaction. He resisted when the man's large hands dug into his hair and pulled back even more when he made a desperate sound.

"Shhhit, 'm… I can't… take much _more_, darlin'," he groaned, "Goddammit, _please—FUCK_!"

Now that he had asked nicely, Craig slid as much of his cock into his mouth as he could, sucking _hard_, bobbing his head as fast as he could manage. It didn't take long for Rick's inexperience and Craig's torturous teasing to take over. His fingers dug right into Craig's scalp, arching up toward his mouth with a guttural moan; the way Craig's tongue swirled across the vein on the bottom and tightened the sucking grip he had on his cock completely undid any chance Rick had of holding out any longer. His hands fisted in Craig's hair and his back was completely off of the mattress, thrusting into Craig's mouth. The blonde attached to his length took the sudden bucking without a thought and the loud hum that followed did the trick; Rick came right down his throat violently, biting down on his bottom lip to vainly bite back an almost high-pitched moan.

Almost immediately, Craig pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; he had a hazy and aroused look in his eyes that Rick could only stare at hungrily, but helplessly from the post-orgasm stupor the other man had easily put him into. The blonde stood and started to undo his trousers with an almost frantic pace.

"…Final lesson," he mumbled, kicking the clothing away from him, "Turn around," he commanded.

"Wha?" Rick gasped, staring up at him confused.

"I said turn around, on your stomach," Craig commanded, picking up the bottle again.

Warily, he watched Craig pour the lube over his hand again and in his completely lust-hazed mind, he wasn't really sure what the other man was planning, so he complied. His knees were on the carpet and he tiredly draped his body over the bed. The smaller man knelt down as well with a hand on his 'student's' hip.

"Foreplay, erogenous zones, now finally… ," Craig listed, sounding breathy while he began to drag his slicked fingers right across Rick's entrance, causing the man to jerk up, surprised, "The prostate."

Before Rick could even argue, Craig's thin fingers pushed inside of him, immediately searching and scissoring around. He made a sound that was almost akin to pained protest, he dumbly hadn't expected this or for it to feel this _good._ Sure enough, Craig's fingers brushed that bundle of nerves that he had spoken of; both Rick and his cock jerked right to attention with grunt. Only a half a second's pause was between that moment and the moment Craig attacked that spot, rubbing mercilessly. He had Rick groaning through a clenched jaw, trying to prevent himself from getting hard all over again, but it was no use. Craig only teased for a short time before pulling his fingers out of him and pressing something bigger against him. Shamefully, Rick tried to push down on him, trying to get more of that strange pleasure back inside of him.

"Very eager," Craig teased, rubbing the head of his cock against him.

At any other point, Rick might've retorted something else back, but he didn't care anymore, "S-stop teasin' me dammit!" he swore.

"Have it your way," the blonde mumbled, pushing inside of him slowly, cautiously; he was teasing, but he did not want to hurt the bigger man any more than he'd likely bruised his pride.

He was going to have none of that, the moment he was penetrated, Rick pushed back as fast as he could. Craig did not expect that and got shoved forward with a groan, hands splayed on Rick's shoulder blades. He sucked in a breath and pushed forward, grinding against him and changing his angle experimentally, searching for the subject of the lesson as before. He knew he'd hit the right spot when Rick tightened up around him and dug his hands into the sheets of his bed. Craig braced himself and slowly started to rock his hips into him, gasping and panting at the ridiculous _tightness_, making it hard to move at all, but Craig did not want to stop. Rick rocked back into him as well, sucking in deep breaths that exhaled into low moans.

The sensation made it so Craig was certain that if he dragged it out any longer, he wouldn't make it to get Rick off again as well. With shaking hands, he reached and grasped Rick's length again, pumping very slowly to match his thrusting, steadily working his way faster until Rick attempted to swallow another pleased sound. Now he had him right where he wanted; Craig thrust forward suddenly with a slap of skin and started to stroke the bigger man's cock as fast as he could manage.

"A-_ahhn_," Craig moaned, fighting to keep up the fast, hard pace without losing control.

"_Fuck! Ah… fffuck!_" Rick was reduced to simple swears, thrusting right back down on Craig.

Craig had denied himself far too long and he eventually pressed his forehead to Rick's back, thrusting once more before he nearly _howled_, coming much faster than he intended. Luck was in his favor because he didn't stop the attention to Rick's length and the dark haired man was not too far behind him, coming again surprisingly fast for getting release not too long before then. They held still, Craig still inside of him, both attempting to catch their breath. What felt like much later, they both sat up, looking satisfied, but Rick had a curious glint in his green eyes.

"Guess it's my turn, huh?" he asked with a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"You… you want to keep going?" Craig asked, still breathless and disbelieving.

"Said y'were gonna show me how y'wanted it, right?" Rick carefully moved away and stepped to his closet to pull out a cloth to clean the both of them quickly and efficiently, tossing the cloth into his hamper.

"I… I didn't think you would actually…," Craig started to say, but Rick cut him off, pulling him to his feet and pressing him against the wall, the very mirror image that Craig had set up when they first began.

"'m jus' gonna show ya 'm a quick learner," he growled, making Craig shrink against the wall in surprise.

There was no escape at that point, Rick's hands were already cupping Craig's face, tilting it up to forcefully press their mouths together. Craig quickly remembered he didn't _want_ to escape and just held on. Seemed the student was looking to surpass the teacher, to use an old adage.


End file.
